Masks
by Teegs Draco stalker
Summary: What happens when people are tired of being who everyone wants them to be? Why a Draco/ Hermione Romance of course. Read and Review!


Teegs: Am I actually writing a Harry Potter Fic... *Blinks strangely at her muses, mainly Sean Biggerstaff*

Sean: *Looks slightly frightened* Well, you have had me here for the last Two movies and now you brought Draco in after the Second one.

Draco: Help. Me. She likes to Tie us up and have her way with us.

Teegs: *Glares at Draco and back to the audience laughing sheepishly* New muses are so cute... Eventually, Draco Malfoy will be used to being in my house of muses. ^_^ Sean did...

Sean: *Beams happily* Yes soirée! You learn to live with all the madness and hyperactivity of the place.

Draco: -_-;; If only I had my wand...

Teegs: Well, you don't. I have it now. *Holds it up and waves it around causing a few things to explode* Anyways! Here is my lovely little ficcy. It is Hr/D_*Gasps* SHOCKING! Not Harry and Draco! Te he... I'm a H/Hr shipper... that or HR/Draco... and that is the subject of this fic. Hermione, Draco, and Potions class... Oh! It's so cute what I have in mind ^_^. *Sing song* Nor is this a rape fic or something violent like I usually see. *Normal* I will change you people's views yet, even though what you like is all good as well.

Draco: You love to manipulate...don't you. O.o

Teegs: Sean learned that the first day... But since your so Sexeh and evil I will grant you lenience. Sean Introductions and disclaimer! 

Draco: *Gulp*

Sean: The only thing is the base for the plot of Masks, by Teegs, is actually hers... we hope. She owns nothing but her insane mind, Pixi Stix, and the muses. So all other Characters and concepts of the fic belong to J.K. Rowling Enjoy the fic! 

Teegs: *Gives Sean a kiss on the nose* Good Boy ^_^ Yes, J.K. Rowling... Not that other lady that claims she stole Harry Potter... I won't rant ^_^ *Huge sweat drop*

Sean: O_o; I am not a dog...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Masks ~

Chapter one: Tweddle Dumb or Tweddle dumber?

By- Teegs, Draco Stalker

Hermione sat in the train compartment staring out the window onto the deck of Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Patiently she sat looking for any glimpse of her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She met them her first year at Hogwarts. They weren't even close until that first Halloween when Harry and Ron saved her from the mountain troll. Smiling to herself Hermione blushed slightly pink recalling the letters over the summer. Mostly from Ron, they grew more romantic as they corresponded. She liked it, and Ron at that, even though she wouldn't admit it. With dark brown eyes she watched the entrance onto the platform. Finally, in a herd of red hair Hermione spotted Ron and Harry. Drawing her gaze to the door Hermione waited for them to join her. 

Ginny was the first of everyone to enter the compartment. The slight excitement in the young Weasley's eyes made Hermione smile. She knew why. This 5th year was smiling because apparently, to Ron's slight annoyance, Ginny was now dating Neville Longbottom. Ron had filled her in over the summer. It was supposedly a secret. Hermione was going to play along. Ginny didn't want to upset Ron with all the past boyfriends she had, but he knew anyways. Ron didn't like it, but Hermione and Harry convince him it was a better choice. Waving goodbye and giggling, Ginny was only there to say hello and then go join her 'friends' in another compartment. Shaking her head she watched the new prefect leave.

Maybe it was the fact that 6th year was starting or maybe because Ron was heading down the train corridor... But her stomach was turning with butterflies. Ron had become closer and a new conflict in Hermione's thoughts. In a mass of hugs and greetings Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat chatting about the summer. Hermione of course received top marks in all of her classes. The boys were happy to see that Ron would no longer be having to endure Divinations, same as Harry. Harry, thanks to some help from McGonagall was able to pass Potions O.W.Ls. Ron wasn't as lucky though, but he was happy at this misfortune as Hermione sympathized him. "You two can have fun, I'm off to better things, glad I didn't get perfect in potions." Ron made jokes about Hermione's perfect score, though slightly miffed about it she shrugged it off.

Harry was contemplating with Ron on who may be good for the new... empty house Quidditch team. Ron and Harry were the only ones to not graduate from the team, and Ginny was planning Chaser auditions. As they drabbed on figuring people up for spots, Hermione stared out the window. A storm was brewing outside. She thought about the year... With Voldemort back and Death eaters everywhere... the Dementors going feral... Surely this year was to be no different. Many adventures, danger, and unknown turns; who knew that the adventure would come in a new form. Ron distracted her as he laughed at the recent inventions his brothers had designed "They bought me a new broom for this year. They said with more practice and a good broom I'll be a good keeper yet." His ear and face went red.

"I'm going for a walk." Hermione said, turning down the boys offer to join her. She needed time away from them and sports. She walked up the hallway and avoided a crash collision with the trolley cart. Apologizing she scooted passed and continued down her way. Pansy passed her by and was looking extremely irritated, mumbling something about how dumb she was. Knocking into Hermione's shoulder she glared at the Gryffindor. "You stupid Mudblood, watch where you are going next time or I'll make sure your teeth are back to being chipmunk choppers!"

Slightly stunned Hermione blinked at Pansy. Sure, she was a cow of Slytherin, but she wasn't usually this offensive or angry. Rubbing her sore arm from banging into the wall due to the impact, Hermione glared as Pansy returned to ranting to herself 

A Slytherin girl gripped Hermione's robe, she had thick straight light brown hair and brown eyes, before she was two steps from Pansy. "It's Hermione Granger. Wow, I love what you did for Harry in the fourth year." Hermione was trying to avoid this by staying in the compartment. Lately people have been bothering her and making her out to be greater than Harry in the first year. She knew how he felt now. "Say, my friends and I are in a debate about this spell and my blond friend thinks it makes the other person purple and I think it makes them explode... but my other friend thinks it makes them incompetent. You're the smartest witch on the train... so?" The fellow 6th year said the spell and Hermione, irritated, told them to pick up a book. She raised an eyebrow and went back to her friends, saying something about how she was right.

Moving up the train more, Hermione was slightly hesitant and annoyed. Maybe it would be a good Idea to go back to the boys. Then she heard a few grunts behind her. Turning back, she saw Crabbe and Goyle walking quickly towards her. They looked confused and disgruntled. Not taking a chance of seeing why she whipped around again, seeing Pansy had gone into a new compartment, and retreated back to Ron and Harry.

They looked at her. "Enjoy the walk?" Harry inquired with a smile. "It was fine... Just needed to think about things besides player possibilities." They both looked at her funny. She nodded turning her head slightly to the left and took her seat back at the window. Settling in for the rest of the trip. Focusing her eyes she watched horizontal lines form from rain drops on the darkening window. 

The Hogwarts Express was on its way to the magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hours later, the train pulled into the dark station and everyone but the first years hopped into a carriage towards the castle. 

As normal, the first feast of the year was grand. Sorting of the first years was always fun to watch. Hermione seemed to not really be paying attention. Her eyes were darting from the picture tucked into her hand to the red haired boy next to her. She sighed, both Ron and Harry glanced over to her. "Something wrong Hermione... I'm surprised you haven't commented on the Sorting Hat's grammar this year." Ron asked sarcastically.

"I have other things on my mind Ron."

"He commented on how we should be more supportive as a whole again.. you'd think he would have thought of more or better advice this year." Harry commented as well.

Sometimes Hermione wondered what exactly attracted her eye to either Krum or Ron. Maybe she just had a bad taste in men. Victor Krum was a fine catch for most witches, but to be honest his mind was easily distracted. And the romance and giddiness of the relationship was beginning to ware away more than usual. They had decided to be friends, but Krum convinced her to be with him. Then there was Ron and his attempt to be romantic. In his letters he would often switch the subject from Quidditch to how he missed her more then Hogwarts and back again. It was very funny to see his Idea of a poem. In one letter he wrote:

Hermione,

The days are long

And the sun no longer heats my day

I fly on my nimbus

But your face warms me better and makes me fly higher

Did you know I got a better broom?

Then it was simply on how excited he was to be playing Keeper for the House. How he promised he would improve for the house and of course for her... And then how Harry was now Captain. The other letters were of their situation. He wanted her and her alone, with out Krum. Promises were made and broken. 

The choice was a tough one, both seemed to be good choices, but were they really that good? Either way she had deep feelings for both of them, though feelings were dwindling.

Her brown eyes focused deeply onto the picture of Victor Krum and a shaky hand rested on her shoulder. To her left peered a very worried pair of eyes. Ron had noticed her zone out on the picture of her boyfriend. Blushing slightly she pocketed the frame and picture. "I was wondering what to do..." She whispered to him so only he could hear. He got close, shivering as his breath tickled her ears and continued to attack the nerves on her neck, she heard him say. "I thought you were going to end it, clever one." She moved away as Harry gave them an odd look. Ron always made her tingle that way and made her want him more, then he opens his mouth. Turning to Ron she whispered hastily, "Things got a tad complicated. He was complaining about family problems. Did you want me to make it worse for him!"

Ron gave a small grunt and started to eat. In her dazed state she was reluctant to realize that a plate of delicious food had appeared in front of her. The Sorting was over and so was Dumbledore's opening announcements. Harry was the first to speak after Hermione and Ron had an uncomfortable silence. "So what classes are we all planning on taking now that we have the O.W.Ls results?"

That was the last sentence Hermione was a part of before the feast had ended and it was time to get to the dorms. Harry was talking to some of the other 6th years seeing if they were interested in playing Quidditch; Leaving Hermione and Ron behind as they continued to bicker.

"What do you mean he had to go on vacation... You could still have owled him!"

"Well, How would you like receiving that type of news in a Owl!"

"How about I send him a Howler and tell him myself!"

She gave a gasp and glared. Harry knew slightly the reason for the hidden secret. He knew well enough the relationship starting to form between them. Of course he wished nothing but the best, but secretly he hoped something else would come along and stop it in its tracks. Having his only best friends dating... He would be left on his own as they went off and did things with out him. Inside he figured they could barely not argue as friends. The romance would not last long. Once Ron found one thing that disagree with him, it would be War. Although, holding back laughter wasn't easy for the boy as Hermione smacked Ron across the top of his head and took off toward him.

"Having Weasley troubles again Hermy?" he joked with her, using Hagrid nick name for his brothers' sake. Not finding this at all funny Hermione narrowed her eyes, "The persistence of that boy can drive a woman mad! How does his poor mother and sister put up with him. Honestly!" Red hues made a home on her face as she fumed in silence. "Porofumous!," she yelled before the Fat Lady had a chance to ask. Harry blinked as Ginny paused the first years and blinked back at him. 

Then she started with showing the youngest Gryffindor's around. "This is where our Common room is. You heard our Hermione yell it. She is one of the old Prefects and is in running for Head girl... If you have problems she is choice to ask. Anyways... If you did not hear her before the password is Porofumous. Mind you not to forget it or you will be staying the night with Peeves the castle poltergeist in the halls. Don't give out the passwords to anyone that is not in your house. It changes regularly so be prepared to memorize it again." Ginny continued showing them the common room as she talked. After showing the way to the dorms and further instructions she excused them all to bed. After heading off herself, Harry looked and saw Ron frowning intently at the fire. 

The flames highlighted his already red hair and he looked seriously perturbed. "What the bloody hell does that woman expect of me! Am I to just sit around and wait for her to wake up!" He was talking to himself, when he felt Harry put a hand on his shoulder. He glared shortly at Harry and then gave him a saddened look. "Me and you both have problems with women... I give up on this. Now I know how you must have felt with Cho Chang..."

That stung Harry, but he didn't show it. "Why don't we both head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be our first day of classes and we need the rest." Ron nodded solemnly and stood up. 

They both went up to bed with out another word. True, the next day was going to be a big, long day... for all of the Gryffindor Trio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione: I was forced into being a muse! So now I'm here...

Draco:*To Hermione* Deal with it Granger. *To Teegs* Can I have my wand now?

Teeg: What do you think Ferret boy? *Points the wand at his forehead*

Wand: *Sparks threateningly*

Draco: O_O No?

Sean: Smart one Draco...

Teegs: Well, I said I may make some changes. I just finished the fifth book and have to make-up test scores so I can put them all in the right classes. Plus, fifth year was different then what I though... Spoilers. I added the walk because I felt the chapter too short and I also figured we should see some prospects into the Slytherin world. 

Draco:*Laughing* Granger called that git Pansy a Cow!

Hermione:*Grinning* Well she is!

Draco: Agreed.

Both: *Smirk*


End file.
